Pandora's Box
by RosySora
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP!!!! The Digidestined are taking a lovely vacation in the Digital World until they are summoned to defeat a new evil who's ultimate attack is hate.. It's mostly a Sora story.. also contains Yamora/Taiora
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is a Yamora/ Taiora.. The digidestined go to the digital world to kick of the beginning of summer vacation. But their vacation soon turns out to be more than they signed up for when Gennai needs their help! (This is only the first chapter so it's not going to have a lot of action.. mostly romance in this part!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon  
  
A/N: I used the American names because I watch the American version.. but I do use a few Japanese phrases here and there.. tell me if it bothers you; that I kind of mixed them up.  
  
  
Pandora's Box  
(Part One)  
  
  
RIIIIINNGG!   
  
"Yeah!" Tai exclaimed, as he ran out of the classroom and to his locker. "No more school!!!"  
  
"Well, at least until next semester Tai!" said a female voice.  
  
Tai knew who it was without turning around or thinking twice. It was his best friend from childhood, whom he had known for how many years. Sora Takenouchi. In his opinion, the most beautiful girl, inside and outside, he ever knew. The love of his life, he thought, if it weren't for…  
  
"Hey guys!" The same person who he felt had interrupted his relationship with Sora interrupted Tai's thought. Matt Ishida.   
  
"Hi Matt", gushed Sora. Tai only nodded his head. Don't get Tai wrong, he didn't hate Matt, but he did resent him for taking HIS Sora away. It may have sounded really selfish of him, but that's how Tai felt. He had known her much longer than Matt did. This was his reasoning.  
  
"Hey you" Matt replied as he slid up against Sora, gliding his arm over and around her shoulders.  
  
At first, this would have killed Tai, but over time, he had managed to numb that awful pain that would have pierced his stomach every time he saw something like that. Tai just looked elsewhere.  
  
"So, are you ready for this weekend Tai?" Matt asked. All of the Japanese Digidestined were going to the Digital World this weekend to kick off their summer vacation. And what better way to kick it off than with their very best friends, their partner digimon?  
  
"Oh definitely! I can't wait to see Agumon!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Well, I bet he's feeling the same way too! Okay, well I have to get home now", Sora said, "bye Taichi-kun!"  
  
"Bye" Tai said, as he watched Matt and Sora walk towards the exit of the building.  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Matt and Sora were walking back from the movies. Matt looked at Sora sideways. He had always felt a strong connection to Sora, but had thought that it was most likely nothing. He felt that it must have been the love that she sent out to all of her friends, since being the child of love. But when he had inquired about it to his brother TK, he realized that it must have been something else. TK had told him that he did feel Sora's love for him when she was near, but that it wasn't overpowering. But that it made him feel safe, and content.   
  
Matt realized that it wasn't merely her crest's sign, but that it had to be bigger than that. It wasn't until he had been dating Sora for a few weeks, that he realized it must have been HIS love for her that made the connection so strong. Yes, Matt loved Sora. He could remember days when all he wanted to be was alone. And now, as he looked back, he remembered that Sora didn't want him to be that way. Because of Sora, he thought, he was a better person. More loving, and compassionate. Friendship and love go hand in hand, he thought.   
  
Sora could feel Matt looking at her, and she caught his stare. She noticed that he did that a lot. It never bothered her though, because once she looked into his eyes, all she could see was love, swimming through those deep blue pools of his. But no matter how many times she looked into those eyes, she always found herself getting lost in them. She giggled to bring herself out of them. Matt's trance was broken, and he looked at her curiously.  
  
"What?" Matt asked Sora.  
  
"Oh, nothing", said Sora. Matt gave her a look, and she said, "Oh, well, okay. I was just wondering why you always stare at me that way. I always catch you looking at me while we're walking."  
  
"Oh", Matt replied, blushing as his eyes hit the ground. "I was just, well, admiring you…"  
  
Sora blushed furiously as these words came out of Matt's mouth. She glanced towards the ground, and then back to Matt. He was still staring at the ground. "Oh…"  
  
"Sora, I have to tell you something." Matt said, turning even redder.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, you know that we've been together for a pretty long time, right?"  
  
"Uh huh", Sora nodded. He's so nervous, she thought to herself. I hope it's nothing bad.  
  
"Well, uh, um… well, what I'm trying to say, that is", Matt, mumbled as his eyes looked at everything but Sora.  
  
"Matt?" Sora interrupted, "are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Matt, "no of course not!"  
  
Sora exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh I'm sorry Yama-kun. It's just that you were so nervous and not even looking at me while talking, I was just preparing for the worst."  
  
Matt laughed and said, "Well, you know Sora, it's not everyday that I try to tell someone that I love her, I mean…" Matt reddened as his voice trailed off, realizing what he had just said aloud.   
  
Sora's cheeks climbed to a record breaking red and she looked down towards the ground. She shyly looked up to meet Matt's eyes. "You.. you love me?" she asked.  
  
Matt looked into the fiery depths of her eyes, which had just started to glisten with tears that were forming, and said confidently, "Yes, Sora, I do"  
  
"Oh Matt", said Sora, her facial expression going from happy to somber in a fraction of a second.  
  
Matt waited patiently to hear Sora return those feelings, but they didn't come. He tilted her head upwards and softly said, "Sora?"  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry Matt", she started, "but I don't think I can return those words just yet".  
  
Matt thought his world was going to crash down around him. He managed to choke out "What?" He couldn't believe this was happening. 'This isn't the way it goes' he thought to himself. 'You tell her you love her, and she tells you that she feels the same way, and we live happily ever after, right?'  
  
Sora realized that what she had just said could have been taken the wrong way. "Oh, no no no Matt. I mean, I know that I have strong feelings for you, it's just.. I'm not really sure if it's love. I mean, love is a very strong feeling, and you have to know that it's not something to be taken lightly. I just want to make sure that's what it is before I say anything. Oh Matt, please understand!" she cried.  
  
Matt looked at Sora's pleading eyes. "I think I understand Sora. But I know what I'm saying when I say 'I love you'."  
  
Sora looked up at Matt. "I think I just need more time, okay?"  
  
Matt kissed her lightly and lovingly. "Sure thing. I'll wait forever for you Sora."  
  
Sora kissed him back gently and thought to herself, 'well, maybe I do love him…'  
  
  
Meanwhile, over on the other side of Odiaba:  
  
"Tai, are you okay?" asked Kari Kamiya.  
  
Tai looked at his younger sister who had seen him return from the bathroom with some pills. He took two of the pills and downed them with water.   
  
"Oh, Kari, I'm fine", Tai assured his little sister. "I just needed something for my stomach. It was just all of a sudden that I was having the worst stomachache. Weird huh?" he said, as he climbed into back into bed. "Must have been something I ate….", although he realized that the pain was somehow very familiar.  
  
  
  
  
That weekend:  
  
"Oh no!" cried Sora, as she ran to Izzy's house, "I'm going to be late!!! I hope they're not mad!" 'Why did tennis have to run so late?' she thought. Sora didn't even have time to run to her house and get a few things.  
  
Sora approached his building, and sprinted as fast as she could to Izzy's apartment. She rang the bell impatiently, and flew through the door when Mrs. Izumi opened the door. Sora shouted out a greeting, but it was hardly audible since she was running so fast. She flung open the door to Izzy's room, where all the Japanese digidestined were waiting. They all turned to Sora.  
  
"Go- hhhh- men---- ne-hhh-sei--- hhhh", Sora tried apologizing, but it was hard to make out since she was breathing so hard from her long run.  
  
"Oh that's fine", said Izzy, "we were just waiting a little while. No big deal Sora".  
  
Matt walked over to Sora and asked her what caused her to be so late. "I was getting worried", he said.  
  
Sora waited a bit to catch her breath. "Well, tennis ran unbelievably late. We weren't doing our best today, so she made us do more drills than usual. Again, I'm sorry."  
  
Tai piped up. "Don't worry about it Sora. But now that you're here, Izzy..?"  
  
"Yup! Ken?" asked Izzy.  
  
Ken stepped up to Izzy's computer and held her digivice to the screen. "Digiport open!"  
  
  
  
  
"Tai!" yelled a familiar voice. Tai ran towards the orange dinosaur that was headed for them.   
  
"Agumon!" he yelled.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed as she hugged her Digimon, "Oh, I've missed you so much!"  
  
As all of the other Digidestined said hello to their Digimon, well, except for the new Digidestined that is, TK and Kari went off to get Mimi from America. They were going to open a digital gate in New York City to let Mimi into the Digiworld.   
  
As everyone started settling down, Sora noticed that everyone else had brought bags as well. It wasn't until Davis yelled, "Yes! Swimming time!" that Sora had realized she hadn't brought her bathing suit, because of the late practice. She scolded herself for not thinking that tennis could have run late and for not packing ahead of time. Matt looked at her.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Matt! I left all of my stuff at home!" cried Sora, "The only things I have here, is my tennis racket, a few tennis balls, and my practice clothes!"  
  
"Ohhh.. so you can't go swimming?" he asked, "Well, that's okay, I'll sit here with you and we can just talk."  
  
"No Matt, you can go.. it's way too hot to just be sitting around!"  
  
"Well.. that means---"  
  
Matt was cut off by a very high pitched "Hey everyone!"  
  
The digidestined all turned towards the direction of the voice, and saw Mimi with Kari and TK. Palmon was with Mimi, as well. Mimi ran towards everyone.  
  
"Ooooooh!" she squealed, as she saw everyone. "Sora! Sora-chan! Oh, you are just the prettiest ever! You better stop it.. before you end up being cuter than me!" Mimi joked. Sora just laughed.   
  
Sora gave her friend a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Mimi-chan!"  
  
She looked at the monstrosity of a bag that Mimi had with her and arched an eyebrow. "Mimi? What is in that bag of yours? A mall?"  
  
Mimi glanced down at her bag. She smiled and said, "Well, I knew that we were going to go swimming and then probably run around and play games later, so I had to bring some clothes with me!"  
  
Tai looked in awe at the size of the bag. "But Mimi, couldn't you just have thrown a bathing suit, a towel, and some jeans into a tiny bag?"  
  
Mimi looked at Tai as if he were crazy. "What? You mean, bring only one swim suit?!"  
  
Sora looked at her friend inquisitively. "Um, Mimi. How many suits did you bring?"  
  
"I think I brought nine", Mimi replied.   
  
Everyone sweat-dropped in exasperation.  
  
"Mimi, why did you bring so many?" Joe asked.  
  
Mimi looked at Joe and said matter-of-factly, "Well, I wasn't sure what color suit everyone else was wearing, and I didn't want there to be too many of us wearing a certain color, so I'm going to wear whatever color which isn't worn by anyone else! Besides, I also had no idea what the scene's coloring was going to be like, so I wanted to make sure that I didn't clash with the grounds and plants!"  
  
Everyone face-faulted.  
  
Sora smiled at her friend. Leave it to Mimi to think so intricately on the matter of swimsuits.  
  
Matt's light bulb went off, and said to Mimi, "Hey, Sora left her swimsuit at home. Do you think she could borrow one, since you have nine?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Of course she can! That is, after I choose which suit I want to wear", she said, as she winked at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
As the girls and guys separated to get changed into their suits, Mimi asked Sora which one she wanted to wear.   
  
"Mimi", Sora started, "I can't wear one of your swimsuits!"  
  
"Why not? They're brand new! Don't worry, I haven't worn any of them yet!"  
  
Sora shook her head. "No, it's not that. Its just, well, you and I aren't exactly the same size! You're smaller than I am!"  
  
Mimi looked at her friend. "Sora, I don't want to hear about how you're more shapely than I am! You don't have to keep bringing up the fact that I really don't have a shape!"  
  
Sora sighed.   
  
Whereas Mimi had a small figure, with very few curves, Sora was curvaceous, but also very svelte.  
  
Mimi sifted through the swimsuits. She looked at Sora. "Hmmm. Well, you won't be able to wear a one piece of mine, because they'll be kind of small on you…"  
  
Sora's head jerked up. "What? But Mimi, all I wear is one pieces!"  
  
"Well, I don't see why. You're older now Sora, and have a wonderful figure. It couldn't hurt to flaunt it a bit!" Mimi replied.  
  
Sora sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Okay Mimi. But if anyone says anything about it…"  
  
Mimi smiled at Sora. "Don't worry. I'll personally beat them up!"  
  
  
  
"Waahooo!" yelled out Davis as he jumped off the dock into the water, the water spraying in all directions.   
  
"Hey watch it!" yelled Izzy, "try not to splash onto my laptop!" He tried to block the spray of the water with his body.  
  
"Izzy, why are you typing on your computer when you should be in the water?!" asked Tai.  
  
"I'm just trying to get a few things finished up here", he replied.  
  
Tai then got an idea and whispered into Joe's ear. They walked up behind Izzy, placed his laptop to the side, and then grabbed him.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Izzy, "what are you doing?!"  
  
"We're going to be the fun police, and we say that you're not having any fun! So we're going to have to do something about it!" Joe said.  
  
"Wait a minute guys", Izzy started, "what are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh you'll see", Tai told him. "One, two, THREE!" he yelled, as he and Joe threw Izzy into the water.   
  
Everyone started laughing, even Izzy, when he surfaced. "Guys! Thanks, I guess I needed that", as he swam for the shore.  
  
Matt laughed at the scene, but his breath stopped short when he saw Sora come from behind the bushes where the girls had been changing. He couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck that this was HIS girlfriend.   
  
Sora had on a pale blue two piece suit, with a triangle top and boy cut brief bottoms, which seemed to make her glow. The color complemented her fiery hair and eyes perfectly. Where as the suit would have hung a bit loosely on Mimi, it hugged Sora in all the right places.   
  
'I feel so naked!' Sora thought to herself, as her face reddened at the sight of Matt looking at her.  
  
It actually wasn't so much looking than gawking. If he hadn't been so occupied with the sight of Sora in a two-piece, he probably would have noticed that Tai had the same look on his face as well. TK smiled at his older brother. He elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Hey, I don't think you've drooled that much since you were a baby!"  
  
Matt was startled out of his trance, and blushed. Everyone laughed. Everyone except for Tai that is. Kari gave her brother a sympathetic smile. Matt made his way up to Sora, as everyone ran towards the water or started playing volleyball. She saw that he was coming, and cast her eyes downwards. Matt tilted her face upwards, so he could look at her. Sora raised her eyes to Matt's, and said shyly, "Hey."  
  
"Hey back. Are you aware of how great you look?" he asked her. Sora blushed even harder.   
  
"Please Matt. Don't make this any harder than it already is!" she pleaded with a smile.  
  
He smiled back. "I'm just stating the truth. And wondering how I got to be so lucky," he said, as he leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey you love birds!" yelled out Yolei, "do you want to play volleyball?"  
  
They both nodded and ran over to the net.  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" exclaimed Gennai. He just looked at Azulongmon. "I thought we had more time!"  
  
"I'm sorry friend, but unfortunately, we had miscalculated the situation; it appears as though we'll be expecting this much sooner than we had thought" Azulongmon's wise and powerful voice replied. "What do you plan on doing?"  
  
Gennai thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we have no other choice but to call for help…"  
  
  
  
"I got it! I got it!!!!" cried Davis as he dove for the volleyball. He hit the ball as he hit the sand, and it went flying over the net towards an un-expecting (and un-experienced volleyball player) Mimi.   
  
"Get it Mimi!" shouted Ken.  
  
Mimi saw the volleyball coming towards her and screamed as she ran for cover. The ball hit the sand with a joyous thud, and the opposing team cheered victoriously.  
  
Yolei laughed at her teammate. "Mimi.. the point of volleyball is to hit the ball, and not run away from it.. that's dodge ball that you're thinking of!"  
  
"But, I just got a manicure! I can't hit that ball! What if I break a nail?" she whined.  
  
Mimi's team sweat dropped.  
  
"That's okay, Mimi", said Cody, as he threw the ball over to Tai on the other side of the net. "Alright, next serve!"  
  
"Hehehe", laughed Tai, "this is easier than playing soccer with my grandma!"  
  
As Tai was about ready to serve the ball, a voice called out to them. "Digidestined", the familiar voice said.  
  
Tai whipped his head around to see a glowing holographic figure. "Gennai?" he asked.  
  
All the kids ran over to where the holographic Gennai was standing.  
  
"Hello kids", said Gennai.  
  
"Gennai, what's up?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your plans for a relaxing weekend, but…" Gennai was interrupted by Joe.  
  
"Wait", said Joe, "let me guess. There's another evil Digimon bent on either taking over or destroying both the Digital World and the real world."  
  
Gennai looked seriously at Joe. "Unfortunately, you are correct. But I'm not too sure if it's actually a Digimon."  
  
All the kids and Digimon looked at Gennai inquisitively.   
  
"What do you mean Gennai?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Well, we don't have any files on him. And he's not here yet. We know he is coming because of an ancient prophecy told. 'When a million points of light band together, the darkness will fade. But an alien feeling shall disrupt the world.' We don't know who or what it could be."  
  
Izzy thought for a moment. "Gennai, remember when you told us that there were more worlds out there than just the Digital World and the real world? Well, I was thinking, what if this new enemy is from one of those worlds? The prophecy did mention the word 'alien'."  
  
Gennai looked at this young prodigy and nodded. "Actually, that's what we were thinking Izzy. But unfortunately, that means we don't know what he is capable of doing, and if he can be defeated by our Digimon."  
  
Davis spoke up and said, "We can do it. Our Digimon have the power of our good feelings, and as long as we still have those, we can defeat this guy!"  
  
Tai looked at Davis. 'Wow, for a young kid, he sure can motivate pretty well!'  
  
Izzy whipped out his laptop and started typing away at something. He brought up a map of the Digital World.  
  
"Where is this guy located Gennai?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Well, um, that's the bad news," started Gennai. "The prophecy says nothing about his location.  
  
Tai balled his hands into fists and said confidently, "Don't worry Gennai. We'll get that evil dude!"  
  
"That's what I'm counting on", said Gennai. "I believe in you, and you know well enough that the Digital World and the real world do too. Good luck Digidestined!" he cried out as the figure faded.  
  
"Well, so much for our vacation, huh?" stated Mimi.  
  
Palmon looked up at her friend. "Come on Mimi. The world needs us!"  
  
Mimi smiled at her Digimon partner. "You're right. And I'm going to help save it, because I need the world!"  
  
Matt looked over at Izzy. "Hey, so where do we start looking if he could be anywhere in the Digital World?" he asked.  
  
Izzy stared at the map on his computer. "I don't know."  
  
"So, does that mean we just have to go on a wild goose chase, looking for him?" asked Sora.  
  
"Hmmm. Honestly, I have no idea where he could be," said Izzy, "I think it will have to be a wild goose chase, Sora".  
  
Ken thought for a moment. "Well, I have a suggestion. Why don't we split up into two groups or something? We'll be able to cover more ground that way, and we can always communicate with each other via D-terminals."  
  
"That's a great idea Ken," said Tai.  
  
"But how will we decide who will go with who?" asked Yolei.  
  
Ken looked at the eleven other people. "Well, maybe we should do this by what kind of Digimon each person has. First, we can't split up the DNA digivolving partners. So Davis and I have to be in the same group, Cody and TK have to stay together, and so do Kari and Yolei."  
  
Izzy made up a mental list. "Okay, and Ken, because you know the Digital world very well, and I always have my map on my computer, I'll go with the other group. And oh wait, I think I have it. Group one will consist of me, Cody and TK, Tai, Sora, and Matt. And group two will consist of Ken, Davis, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Joe. The reason that group one will have Tai and Matt, is because their Digimon can digivolve to Mega, while Veemon and Wormmon can DNA digivolve together to become Imperialdramon. So both sides are fairly even in strength. Also both sides will have flying type Digimon and water Digimon, so no matter what part of the Digital world we are in, we will still be able to fight."  
  
Tai commended his friend. "Good thinking Izzy! Now, remember, if anyone runs into this guy, we contact the other group immediately! Good luck guys!"  
  
The two groups said their goodbyes and went off in their separate directions.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
Hey, I hope you like it so far! I'll try to finish up the next part as soon as I can, but it will take a while since I'm working most of the week. Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Pandora's Box, Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon!  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" cried Izzy as his foot slipped off the cliff and he lost his balance.   
  
A hand shot out and grabbed him.  
  
"I got you Izzy!" cried Matt. He pulled him back up and asked if he was okay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Arigatou!" replied Izzy.  
  
"Izzy", asked Tentomon, "do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Of course I do. We're going to where Myotismon's castle used to be."  
  
"Yeah?" said Tai. "Why there?"  
  
Izzy stopped to explain to his group why they were headed that way. "Well, remember when we went through the doorway there to find the eighth child four years ago?"  
  
"Yeah", said Sora, "we had to figure out the arrangement of the cards to open it!"  
  
"Not exactly. Remember, what Gennai told us. Any kind of card arrangement would open the gate, but each different arrangement would open up a gate to a different world", corrected Izzy.  
  
"So, you're saying that we're heading that way because you think the new evil will be coming though that portal?" asked Matt.  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"Ahh, I think I get it Izzy, but if you thought about this, then why did we split up into two groups?" asked TK.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I didn't think of it until later. Not to mention that there are most likely more than one opening to other worlds around here, and I'm sure that Davis and the others will think of where one is", explained Izzy.  
  
"Okay guys! Let's get going!" cried Tai.  
  
  
  
  
"Oww! My feet hurt!"  
  
"Mimi, you can't keep complaining every ten minutes if we're going to try to save the world!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
Kari looked at her friend sympathetically and said, "Maybe we should rest for a little while. I mean, we won't be able to fight very well if we're all worn out."  
  
Davis nodded. "Okay, we'll take a fifteen minute break right here where it's shady."  
  
"Yay!" cried Mimi.  
  
Ken walked over to the stream that was flowing through the woods. He sat down on a nearby rock. Wormmon noticed this and scurried towards him.   
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"It's just, I'm getting a weird feeling about this. It's something that I can't really explain, but I feel as if the darkness is near." Ken replied.  
  
"Well, Ken. I think we've established already that these feelings that you get often mean that you can sense when evil is nearby", said Wormmon.  
  
Yolei heard something rustling in the trees. "Hey, does anyone else hear that?" she asked.  
  
Everyone quieted down and tried listening for what Yolei had heard. Sure enough, there was a rustling sound and a faint humming.  
  
"What is that?" asked Joe quietly, "it almost sounds like…" he trailed off as the humming soon turned to a louder buzzing. "It almost sounds like". But Joe was interrupted by five unwelcome guests.  
  
"FLYMON!" Veemon yelled.  
  
"Quick Veemon! Digivolve!" cried Davis.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon!"  
  
"Your turn Gomamon!" yelled out Joe.  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikkakumon as he bombed two of the Flymon.  
  
"V Laser!" yelled Exveemon. His laser hit the remaining three Flymon and they disappeared.   
  
Ikkakumon and Exveemon returned to their rookie forms.  
  
"Phew!" cried Yolei. "I think we have to be more on the lookout now!"  
  
Everyone nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I hope that Tai and the others are having more luck than we are!" said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, being attacked by Flymon isn't exactly my idea of progress", said Joe.  
  
"Okay", said Davis, "let's finish resting up and then get going. The fate of all worlds depends on us!"  
  
  
  
  
Sora shuddered.   
  
"I can't believe how dark it is here", she noted.  
  
Matt put his arms around her. "Yeah, it's weird that no matter how bright and sunny it is outside, it'll always be this dark and dreary in here. It must be because this was a part of Myotismon's life."  
  
"Hey Izzy, are you getting any kind of reading on your computer?" asked Tai.  
  
"Well, I don't think so", replied Izzy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cody.  
  
Izzy looked at the young boy. "Well, I'm not really getting anything on the screen. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for, so I can't really say anything."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Hey, my digivice is going psycho!" cried TK.  
  
"Mine is too", noted Matt.  
  
The rest of them noticed that their digivices were also beeping like crazy.  
  
"Izzy, do you think that this is a sign that that guy is out there?" asked Tai.  
  
"Hmmm.. it could be", Izzy said.  
  
Sora looked at her digivice. "Well, does that mean that he's coming, or that he's already here?"  
  
"To be honest Sora, I don't know", said Izzy. "But I think it's safe to assume that he's nearby."  
  
Suddenly, a black mist started seeping in from around the room, but no one seemed to notice because they were all too preoccupied with the beeping of their digivices.   
  
Before the Digidestined realized it, there was a black glowing figure in the room.   
  
"OH! What is that?!" cried Sora. Matt held her closer to him.  
  
"Izzy… is that him?" asked Tai.  
  
"Um.. I'm not getting any kind of data on him. It must be! But he's not a Digimon! I don't know anything about him!" cried Izzy.  
  
"Don't worry Tai!" boasted Agumon. "We'll take care of him!"  
  
"Foolish children!" cried the black figure. "Do you think you can beat me with overgrown stuffed animals?"  
  
"Stuffed animals?!" cried Biyomon.  
  
"Let's show him!" shouted Gabumon.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to…"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to…"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to…"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to…"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to…"  
  
"Armadilomon digivolve to…"  
  
"I don't think so!" roared the voice of the black figure.  
  
The figure cast a dark shadow upon all of the Digimon before they finished digivolving and they were brought back to their in-training forms.   
  
"OH!" cried Cody. "He made them de-digivolve!"  
  
Koromon looked at Tai sadly. "Sorry Tai."  
  
"Koromon, it's not your fault!" Tai said. He looked up to the black figure and screamed, "It's your fault! You're going to pay!"  
  
"Hahaha", laughed the figure, "do you really think that you can beat me without your precious Digimon?"  
  
"We still have them! And they can just digivolve again you big monster!" cried Sora, as she ran, out of Matt's arms, over to Yokomon.  
  
"Oh, but what if I took them from you? What would you be able to do then?"  
  
"What do you mean take them from us?" asked Matt.  
  
A black fog permeated through the room and prevented everyone from seeing what was going on.   
  
"Sora!" yelled Matt. "Where are you?"  
  
"Matt! I can't see where you are!"  
  
When the black fog lifted, Sora looked around the room to look for Matt.   
  
"Matt!" she cried as he ran over to her.  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed, "Where did Yokomon go?"  
  
"OH!" cried TK. "Tokomon is gone too!"  
  
"Upamon!" cried Cody. "He's gone!"  
  
"Tentomon? TENTOMON!!! Where are you?!" cried Izzy.  
  
"Tsunomon? No!" yelled Matt.  
  
Tai looked menacingly at the black figure. "You! YOU! How could you do this?! Give me back Koromon! Give us all of our Digimon back! What did you do with them?!"  
  
"Well, they're just fine right now. Don't you worry; they're perfectly safe where they are. Besides, it's not them I'm after."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" TK demanded.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Don't you worry your bushy blonde head over it. It wouldn't be too fun if I let you in on all the information immediately, now would it?"  
  
"Who are you?!" screamed Sora. "Why must you do this to our Digimon?"  
  
"Who I am is none of your business, Miss Takenouchi!"  
  
Sora gasped. Matt looked at the figure menacingly. "How did you know her name?" he growled at him.  
  
"I know everything, Yamato. I've been watching you digidestined for a while now, and I think that I know how to prevent you from destroying my plans to take over the world! Would you like to see a magic trick?"  
  
Cody looked up through his tears at the shadowy figure. "Give.. me.. back.. Upamon!"  
  
"Tsk tsk Cody… you didn't say please! But anyway, now for my trick. Watch the large glowing circle above your heads kiddies!"  
  
Everyone looked up at a glowing black orb floating above his or her heads. An image slowly appeared on the surface of the orb. It was the other group of Digidestined walking along the river by Infinity Mountain.   
  
"It's the others" commented Izzy.  
  
"Yes, yes, very good Izzy," said the figure, "but wait, you haven't seen the best part!"  
  
Suddenly, black fog seeped in around the digidestined and digimon, and when the fog lifted, the digimon were gone. All the digidestined in the orb began to panic and yell for their digimon. Then, within a blink of an eye, all the digidestined were gone.  
  
The digidestined who had witnessed all of these dark figure's doings watched on in despair. Sora looked at the figure. She bravely blinked away her tears and yelled "Leave them alone!" as she ran towards the figure. Matt chased after her, all the while, screaming, "Sora, don't!"  
  
The cloaked figure waved his hand towards Sora. A dark bubble engulfed her and she floated above the ground. Being inside the bubble seemed to cause Sora to fall into a deep unconsciousness. Matt stopped in his tracks, then glared at the evil figure before him. "Put her down!" he threatened.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the glowering entity before him. "Is that a threat young Yamato? What if.. what if I decided to keep Sora with me? What would you do then? Hmmm?"  
  
"You better not!" screamed Yamato. "I'll make you pay!"  
  
"Mmmm, yes, I see. Without your digimon, right?"  
  
The dark figure's words sank into Matt's head with a heavy thud. Suddenly realizing what he was saying was true, Yamato's eyes widened with sorrow. "I'll do it", he muttered softly, "I will".  
  
"What were those pathetic little noises you were making just now? I'm sorry.. here's a microphone if you want to use it! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Tai ran up to the figure. "Leave Matt alone! And give me back Sora! She did nothing to you!"  
  
Nobody but Matt seemed to realize that Tai had said "Give ME back Sora". But Matt shook it off as he had to focus on how he was getting back Sora.  
  
"Hahaha.. you foolish digidestined! You think you're all so tough don't you? Well, now, why don't we see how you'd act without everyone else?"  
  
Izzy pondered this for a moment, and said, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Ooh, very smart Izzy. But yes, I think this would be the ultimate test of just how brave and tough you all really are! Move over Survivor! Hahahaha!"  
  
He waved his hands and encased all the digidestined in their own dark bubbles, just like Sora's. Then, with one final wave, he scattered the bubbles all over the Digital world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt regained consciousness near a beautiful river and forest. He slowly lifted his head up to take a look at his surroundings. As he was able to fully recover from the previous events, he suddenly sat up, causing his head to pound with pain.   
  
"Owww! Oh, that was a mistake! But.. Sora! SORA! I have to find her!" he said, as he sat there, cradling his head.  
  
'But, where do I even start?" Matt thought to himself. "I know!" he said to himself, "I'll use my digivice!"  
  
"That won't help you too much!" roared a voice, which sounded all too familiar.  
  
Matt recognized it instantly and shouted "YOU! What have you done to my friends and Sora!"  
  
"Hahaha.. why should you even worry about it, young Yamato? I mean, it's not as if you truly care about them!"  
  
"What are you talking about? They are my friends! Of course I care about them!"  
  
"Mmm.. but why should you care about Sora?"  
  
"What? Because I love her, that's why!"  
  
"Hahahaha! That's really funny! 'Because I love her!' How can you love someone who doesn't love you back?" the voice asked.  
  
Matt looked all around for the origin of the voice, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. "I do love her! And she.." Matt's voice trailed off.  
  
"Mmm.. yes Yamato? And she, what?"  
  
"She.. she cares for me!" Matt spat out.  
  
"Oh, I see.. she CARES for you. You know that she could never love you!"  
  
"You're wrong! I know that she could love me! I'm almost sure that she does!" cried Matt.  
  
"What if I told you that she secretly loved someone else? Hmmm? That she no longer cared for your company! That she was seeing someone behind your back?!"  
  
"You're lying! She would never do that!"  
  
"Oh no? Then why didn't she answer you back when you told her that you loved her?"  
  
Matt said nothing.   
  
"Face it.. she's tired of you! She's cheating on you!"  
  
"No.. NO!! There's no way that could be true!" Matt said, all the while shaking his head.  
  
"Really? Is that so? Not even with a certain brown haired leader?"  
  
"Tai?" Matt muttered softly.  
  
"Yes.. Taichi. Now, that puts a whole new twist on things, doesn't it? You know that he has feelings for Sora. You know that you've always been jealous that she knew him before she knew you. You've been jealous of all the times that she'd spent playing sports with him and hanging out with him before the two of you had begun dating!"  
  
"No.. Sora.. she.. she wouldn't…" Matt whispered.  
  
"Yes.. of course she would! Hahaha.. I can feel your anger.. I can feel your betrayal… I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN! Use it! It'll make you stronger!" cried the voice, as it slowly faded away, and left Matt standing by the river, his usually cheery blue eyes, now a dull lifeless gray.   
  
  
  
To be continued….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review it and tell me what you think! I'll try to work faster on the next installment!  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi had been searching for the rest of his group for a good while now. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.   
  
"Great", he muttered, "why did I have to be dropped off in the freakin' desert? Man that guy really is evil!"  
  
As he trudged through the desert a while longer, he came across a small scattering of cacti. He rested by them, as the shade washed over him. He sat thinking about what had happened to them all. 'I must get us all back together.. I must get Sora back!' he thought to himself.  
  
After resting for about ten minutes, Tai reluctantly (because of the heat.. not because he didn't want to find the others!) resumed his journey for the others. "If I don't find water soon, I think I'm going to pass out.. again!"  
  
As Taichi walked further, he spotted something in the distance. It was a building of some sort. As he got closer to it, Tai realized that it was merely the ruins of a building. When he walked by the rubble, he looked closer at the mess. They were very heavy looking and yellowed stones. He stared a while longer, and realized that they were stones of a pyramid. Then, it hit Tai like a ton of bricks (no pun intended). Though it had been more than four years ago, Tai remembered as if it had happened yesterday. The scene replayed in his head nearly every day, and every time he saw it pass by his eyes, he remembered the pain he felt when Datamon had scooped Sora up. "This is where Datamon held Sora prisoner," Taichi muttered bitterly.   
  
"Muahahaha.. That's right Taichi!" bellowed a dark voice. Suddenly, the sky around Tai began to darken.  
  
Tai whipped his head up from the rubble that he had been sifting through. He knew whom that voice belonged to. It had sounded even more sinister than any of the Dark Masters or even MaloMyotismon. "YOU!!! What have you done to my friends? Where are they? You'll be sorry if you hurt any of them!" cried Taichi.  
  
"Oh really? ANY of them? Even Yamato?"  
  
Taichi was confused. "Yes, of course, even Matt. He's my best friend!"  
  
"But, best friends don't betray each other, do they? I mean, after all, he did steal something away from you, didn't he?"  
  
Tai yelled out, "What are you talking about? Matt would never do anything to hurt me!"  
  
"Mmmm.. so, you're saying, that Matt would never do anything to hurt you or betray you? Well, then what do you call his stealing away the love of your life?"  
  
Tai froze in his movements. "How could you?" muttered Tai.  
  
"How could I know that? I just do.. I know everything! I know that you've had a secret hatred for Matt. Even though he's your best friend, you'll always hate him for taking Sora away from you. He knew that you had feelings for her, and what did he do? He went and snatched her for himself."  
  
Tai shook his head, as if to get rid of those thoughts in his head. "No, I could never hate Matt!"  
  
"So, you don't love Sora?"  
  
Taichi said nothing.  
  
"I thought so. Hahaha.. as long as Matt's around, Sora will always be his. As long as Sora loves Matt, she'll never love you! You see what I'm getting at? I know you do.. I can feel that you do!"  
  
The voice howled with laughter as it faded away, and the black clouds suddenly vanished.   
  
Taichi no longer had a driving force to get the group back together, but instead had one to seek out Matt and settle this once and for all. Poor Taichi, he didn't know it, but slowly, as the dark thoughts seeped into his mind, they were also making their way into his heart, not leaving much room for love.  
  
  
  
  
Izzy wandered hopelessly in the middle of the forest. His laptop wouldn't work, so he had no idea how he would find the others. After a half hour more of walking, he came to a clearing. Bright colors assaulted his vision as he walked towards it. He recognized this area.   
  
"Oh, it's primary village! Hmm.. maybe they have an electric outlet somewhere!" cried Izzy.  
  
As Izzy entered the village, he carefully scanned the place for any digimon.  
  
Suddenly, a little red rabbit like digimon stepped out from behind a toy block.   
  
"Hey, what are do you want?!" cried the digimon.  
  
Izzy jumped slightly, caught off guard by the sudden outburst. He took a good look at the digimon before him and realized that it was a dear friend of the digidestined.  
  
"Ahh, Elecmon! I'm so happy that I found you!" cried Izzy.  
  
Elecmon was startled, but he narrowed his eyes, as he studied the human standing tall and proud. He recognized that red hair of his, and those black eyes of his that contained so much curiosity and knowledge in them.  
  
"Oh! A digidestined! Um.. Izzy, right?" asked Elecmon.  
  
"Hahaha, that's right!"  
  
"Oh how wonderful for you to stop by! By the way, what brings you to primary village?" asked Elecmon.  
  
Izzy's face took on a somber look. "Well, myself and the other digidestined were taking a nice vacation in the Digiworld, when Gennai summoned us. He told us that we had to defeat this new dark force that would plunge ALL worlds into darkness forever. So we had split up into two groups, trying to prevent this from happening. My group found him, and he made our Digimon disappear and then scattered all of us digidestined all around the Digital World."   
  
Izzy looked down at the ground. "I just hope we can find each other before it's too late."  
  
Elecmon looked at the bearer of knowledge and said, "I know, that if there's anyone in the entire Digital World and your world, it's you Izzy! Don't give up!"  
  
Izzy's face brightened. "Thanks Elecmon. But it's going to take more than just mine and your confidence to get them back. I mean, my computer's not even working!"  
  
Elecmon asked to see Izzy's computer. "Well, that's only because the battery is low, now isn't it?"  
  
Izzy began to blush. "I guess I was so worried about my friends that I overlooked that.. I thought that my computer was seriously damaged."  
  
Elecmon smiled at the young genius. "Come on, we can charge it at my house. And you know Izzy, sometimes, the answers that we're looking for, aren't as big and as difficult as we think they may be."  
  
Izzy smiled at the friendly digimon. "I'll keep that in mind Elecmon."  
  
  
  
  
"TK! TK!"  
  
TK whipped around to see who was calling him. As the voice got louder, he realized whom it was. He ran to the figure that was approaching him.   
  
"Cody! Oh this is great! I've been searching for someone forever!" he said, when the two met up.  
  
Cody looked up at the older boy. "Me too! But then I saw your big hat and realized who you were. At least it comes in handy for something!"  
  
TK feigned hurt. "Cody, are you saying you don't like my hat?" TK laughed. "Anyway, it's great to meet up with you! Where were you anyway?"  
  
"I got dropped off in those old factories where Andromon was. Speaking of which, guess who came along with me?"  
  
TK looked beyond Cody to see Andromon walking stiffly over to the two of them. "Haha.. great! Andromon, it's good to see you again!" TK yelled.  
  
Andromon made his way over to TK and Cody. He scanned TK and retrieved his memory files. "Ah, TK. How do you do?"  
  
"I'm great now that I've found my friends! Are you here to help us fight?" TK asked.  
  
Andromon nodded his metal head. "Yes, of course! I will fight for those who have helped me over the years!"  
  
"All right!" shouted TK.  
  
"Hey TK", said Cody, "if we want to beat this guy, then it's necessary to find the others and be one big team again!"  
  
"You're absolutely right Cody! This guy is going to pay!"  
  
  
  
  
Sora sat down in despair. She had been trying to find a way out of the chambers for what had to be a good hour now. She looked at her digivice.   
  
"Still not working", she muttered.  
  
Sora put her digivice back into her pocket and pushed back the few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. 'I have to find the others! Matt…' she thought.  
  
'How am I going to get out of here when it just seems to be a never-ending maze of… nothingness?' she thought to herself.   
  
"Do I even know where this is?" she said to no one but herself.  
  
Sora had been searching for a long time and had not recognized one centimeter of the place. 'I don't remember anything this huge inside the digital world' she thought.   
  
"Wait, a sec. No, I'm right! There's nothing like this in the digital world.. so, that must mean…!" Sora said with extreme nervousness.  
  
"Yes!" a voice bellowed. "You're in MY world now!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to end right on that note! I love writing cliffhangers, but I do know how it feels to have to read something good, and then not be able to read the rest of it. That's why I'm going to try hard to get the rest of it done as soon as possible.. after I get back from Toronto. Gomen! But please! Review to let me know what you think! 


End file.
